


archive (1-4)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Texting, purely a texting/phone fic with no prose, spans four years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>kunimi (2:58 PM):</b> hey you know what’d be nice<br/><b>Yuutarou Kindaichi (2:59 PM):</b> What<br/><b>Kageyama Tobio (2:59 PM):</b> ?<br/><b>kunimi (3:00 PM):</b> winning? next year maybe<br/><b>kunimi (3:00 PM):</b> like the three of us</p>
            </blockquote>





	archive (1-4)

**Author's Note:**

> A look into how the world around Kageyama Tobio changes.

**KITAGAWA DAIICHI (YEAR 1)**

**Kindaichi Yuutarou**

Hey it’s Kindaichi. We met @ tryouts if you remember lol

**Received 10:33 PM**

 

**Kageyama Tobio**

OK.

**Sent 10:42 PM**  
**Delivered 10:42 PM**

 

**Kindaichi Yuutarou**

See you tomorrow

**Received 10:43 PM**

#

**Group (3)**

 **kunimi (4:14 PM):** hey. did anyone do the math homework  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (4:16 PM):** You didn’t do it again?  
**kunimi (4:19 PM):** no i’m just curious  
**kunimi (4:19 PM):** kageyama  
**Kageyama Tobio (4:24 PM):** I’m bad at math  
**kunimi (4:25 PM):** ugh  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (4:26 PM):** lol don’t bother Kageyama about your homework  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (4:26 PM):** Kunimi’s lazy  
**kunimi (4:26 PM):** i’m not bothering him  
**kunimi (4:27 PM):** am i bothering you?  
**Kageyama Tobio (4:48 PM):** No  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (4:48 PM):** He took more than fifteen minutes to reply lol  
**kunimi (4:50 PM):** what a funny guy  
**kunimi (4:50 PM):** i’ll help you with your math homework next time  
**kunimi (4:51 PM):** not kindaichi though  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (4:51 PM):** What the  
**kunimi (4:52 PM):** ~lol~  
**Kageyama Tobio (5:05 PM):** OK  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (5:07 PM):** LOL  
**kunimi (5:07 PM):** i wait for kageyama’s replies w/ bated breath

#

**Kunimi Akira**

May 15, 2011  
10:13 PM | **Missed Call**

 

**Kunimi Akira**

May 15, 2011  
10:18 PM | **Incoming Call** | 8 minutes 

_(TRANSCRIPT)_

> Hey, did I wake you?  
> No.  
> Didn’t think so.  
> What do you want?  
> Haha.  
> …  
> You’re a lot more excitable during practice  
> I like volleyball.  
> Surprise, surprise.  
> …Do you need something?  
> Is this any way to talk to the guy who spent hours helping you with calculus?  
> …  
> Kidding. I think we mixed up our gym clothes. Can you check?  
> Yeah.  
> Thanks.  
> …  
> Wanna hang out tomorrow after practice?  
> Hang out?  
> Uh-huh. Kindaichi too.  
> I.  
> Just say yes.  
> OK.  
> You’re really weird, Kageyama. It’s funny.  
> It’s not on purpose.  
> Anyway, if you find my gym clothes, text me. I’ll see you tomorrow?  
> Yeah. Okay.  
> Okay. Good night.  
> Kunimi.  
> Yeah?  
> Thank… you.  
> What?  
> For the homework.  
> Sure. 

 

**Kageyama Tobio**

I found your gym clothes.

**Sent 10:46 PM**  
**Delivered 10:47 PM**

 

**Kunimi Akira**

yay good night 

**Received 10:47 PM**

#

**Group (3)**

 **kunimi (6:13 PM):** kageyama  
**Kageyama Tobio (6:18 PM):** ?  
**kunimi (6:19 PM):** did you really  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (6:20 PM):** LOL  
**Kageyama Tobio (6:24 PM):** ?  
**kunimi (6:24 PM):** did you really text oikawa senpai  
**kunimi (6:25 PM):** asking for permission to ask him for help in person  
**Kageyama Tobio (6:26 PM):** …  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (6:27 PM):** My stomach hurts from laughing  
**kunimi (6:27 PM):** you’re too funny kageyama  
**Kageyama Tobio (6:28 PM):** ?  
**Kageyama Tobio (6:28 PM):** I was serious  
**kunimi (6:29 PM):** i  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (6:29 PM):** Kageyama’s such an honest guy  
**kunimi (6:30 PM):** never change

#

**Kindaichi Yuutarou**

Hey what are you doing after practice tomorrow?

**Received 8:32 PM**

 

**Kageyama Tobio**

Playing volleyball

**Sent 8:38 PM**  
**Delivered 8:38 PM**

 

**Kindaichi Yuutarou**

Are you serious? lol

**Received 8:39 PM**

 

**Kindaichi Yuutarou**

I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out 

**Received 8:39 PM**

 

**Kindaichi Yuutarou**

Uhh want us to play vball with you instead?  
Who are you going to set to otherwise lol

**Received 8:40 PM**

 

**Kageyama Tobio**

Are you sure?

**Sent 8:58 PM**  
**Delivered 8:58 PM**

 

**Kindaichi Yuutarou**

Yeah you can practice tossing to us 

**Received 9:00 PM**

 

**Kageyama Tobio**

Thanks

**Sent 9:01 PM**  
**Delivered 9:01 PM**

#

**Group (2)**

_5:39 AM_  
_kunimi left the group._

**Yuutarou Kindaichi (6:16 AM):** What the  
**Kageyama Tobio (6:28 AM):** Accident?

_6:30 AM_  
_Kageyama Tobio invited kunimi to the group._

_6:33 AM_  
_kunimi joined the group._

**kunimi (6:35 AM):** i can’t believe kindaichi kicked me out  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (6:36 AM):** What the  
**kunimi (6:38 AM):** what a jerk  
**Kageyama Tobio (6:40 AM):** You’re both late for morning practice  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (6:41 AM):** Gah  
**kunimi (6:41 AM):** gah

#

**Kunimi Akira**

me and kindaichi or volleyball

**Received 11:26 PM**

 

**Kageyama Tobio**

Volleyball

**Sent 11:27 PM**  
**Delivered 11:27 PM**

 

**Kunimi Akira**

lololol 

**Received 11:28 PM**

//

**KITAGAWA DAIICHI (YEAR 2)**

**Group (3)**

 **kunimi (9:10 PM):** i feel like we could do well this year  
**kunimi (9:10 PM):** even better next year  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (9:11 PM):** You think we can beat shiratorizawa?  
**kunimi (9:12 PM):** yeah why not  
**kunimi (9:12 PM):** the big guy’s gone  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (9:13 PM):** What do you think kageyama?  
**Kageyama Tobio (9:16 PM):** We’re good but we can be better  
**kunimi (9:16 PM):** yeah  
**kunimi (9:17 PM):** kageyama isn’t oikawa senpai but his sets are really good and plus we’re only second years  
**kunimi (9:17 PM):** imagine how good i’ll be my third year  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (9:18 PM):** lol  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (9:19 PM):** “Kageyama isn’t Oikawa senpai”  
**kunimi (9:20 PM):** what if kageyama walked into practice one day  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (9:20 PM):** Don’t do this  
**kunimi (9:20 PM):** and was like  
**Kageyama Tobio (9:21 PM):** ?  
**kunimi (9:21 PM):** “yoo-hoo~ kindaichi-chan ☆”  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (9:22 PM):** STOP  
**Kageyama Tobio (9:22 PM):** I still have a lot to learn to follow Oikawa-san but I’ll work hard  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (9:22 PM):** IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU CARE ABOUT  
**kunimi (9:23 PM):** a beautiful start to our second year  
**Kageyama Tobio (9:23 PM):** Let’s win this year  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (9:23 PM):** I can’t believe this  
**kunimi (9:24 PM):** well kindaichi?  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (9:25 PM):** Fine. Let’s win this year and next year together  
**kunimi (9:25 PM):** how cheesy

#

**Kunimi Akira**

can you do me a favor?

**Received 5:44 AM**

 

**Kageyama Tobio**

?

**Sent 5:50 AM**  
**Delivered 5:50 AM**

 

**Kunimi Akira**

let the coach know i’m missing practice today

**Received 5:51 AM**

 

**Kageyama Tobio**

Why?

**Sent 5:52 AM**  
**Delivered 5:52 AM**

 

**Kunimi Akira**

sick, lazy, not in the mood, be creative

**Received 5:56 AM**

 

**Kageyama Tobio**

You’re skipping practice for no reason?

**Sent 5:58 AM**  
**Delivered 5:58 AM**

 

**Kunimi Akira**

if you’re going to lecture me, save it lol if you can’t do it i can ask kindaichi

**Received 5:59 AM**

 

(DRAFT)  
**Kageyama Tobio**

You shouldn’t skip practice if we want to win this year

**Drafted 6:02 AM**

_((DELETE))_

#

**Kindaichi Yuutarou**

Don’t you think you’re going overboard with practice these days lol

**Received 8:18 PM**

 

**Kageyama Tobio**

?

**Sent 8:22 PM**  
**Delivered 8:22 PM**

 

**Kindaichi Yuutarou**

Never mind

**Received 8:24 PM**

 

(DRAFT)  
**Kageyama Tobio**

Are we hanging out tomorrow?

**Drafted 8:28 PM**

_((DELETE))_

#

**Kunimi Akira**

June 16, 2012  
6:04 AM | **Outgoing Call** | 10 seconds

_(TRANSCRIPT)_

> Hey, it’s Kunimi. I can’t pick up the phone right now so leave a message.  
> …  
> _Leave a message after the tone._  
> Are you not coming to morning practice?

#

**Group (3)**

 **Kageyama Tobio (4:14 PM):** We should have worked harder  
**Kageyama Tobio (4:14 PM):** You should have worked harder

//

**KITAGAWA DAIICHI (YEAR 3)**

**Group (1)**

_4:19 PM_  
_Yuutarou Kindaichi left the group._

_4:19 PM_  
_kunimi left the group._

//

**KARASUNO (YEAR 1)**

**Group (14)**

 **Sawamura Daichi (9:01 PM):** Good work today, everyone! We’re shaping up nicely and I think with a little more hard work, we’ll be giving everyone a run for their money!  
**Sugawara Koushi (9:02 PM):** sound less like a dad, daichi!  
**Sawamura Daichi (9:02 PM):** Suga…  
**TANAKA RYUUUU (9:04 PM):** WE’RE GOING TO POUND EVERYONE’S FACES INTO THE GROUND  
**TANAKA RYUUUU (9:04 PM):** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
**NISHINOYA YUUUU (9:07 PM):** THAT’S THE SPIRIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Azumane Asahi (9:08 PM):** I wish everyone luck! Let’s work hard together!  
**Sawamura Daichi (9:09 PM):** What do you mean “luck”? You know, I hope you aren’t being pessimistic again…  
**Sugawara Koushi (9:10 PM):** the cowardly beard strikes again! get away! get your pessimism away!  
**Azumane Asahi (9:11 PM):** Eh?!  
**HINATA S. (9:14 PM):** UWAAAAAAAA DO YOU THINKW E’LL BE ON TV DO YOU THINK WE”LL GET INTERVIEWED TOO LIKE THE GRAND KING  
**Sugawara Koushi (9:15 PM):** haha… is that what you’re worried about, hinata?  
**Kageyama Tobio (9:18 PM):** Stupid  
**HINATA S. (9:19 PM):** YOU’RE STUpid! you’re stupid! stupid kageyama BLEH!  
**Kageyama Tobio (9:20 PM):** Coming from the idiot who messes up his serve every other turn  
**HINATA S. (9:21 PM):** THAT WAS ONCE  
**tsukishima kei (9:21 PM):** you’re both idiots.

_9:21 PM_  
_tsukishima kei has left the group._

_9:22 PM_  
_Sugawara Koushi invited tsukishima kei to the group._

_9:24 PM_  
_tsukishima kei has joined the group._

**Sugawara Koushi (9:25 PM):** let’s play nice with each other now!  
**HINATA S. (9:25 PM):** yeah KAGEYAMA  
**Kageyama Tobio (9:26 PM):** Maybe if you stop receiving with your face  
**NISHINOYA YUUUU (9:27 PM):** the heated flames of YOUTH!  
**HINATA S. (9:28 PM):** MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED BEING A stupid.. jerk!  
**Kageyama Tobio (9:28 PM):** You wanna die??  
**Azumane Asahi (9:29 PM):** Ah…. you guys…  
**Sawamura Daichi (9:30 PM):** Play. Nice.  
**Kageyama Tobio (9:31 PM):** Yes captain  
**HINATA S. (9:31 PM):** yes captain  
**NISHINOYA YUUUU (9:31 PM):** yes daichi-san

_9:31 PM_  
_tsukishima kei has left the group._

**Sugawara Koushi (9:32 PM):** not again!  
**Sawamura Daichi (9:33 PM):** Hold on.

_9:34 PM_  
_Sawamura Daichi invited tsukishima kei to the group._

_9:36 PM_  
_tsukishima kei has joined the group._

**Sawamura Daichi (9:37 PM):** Tsukishima? :)  
**tsukishima kei (9:38 PM):** yes captain

#

**Tsukishima Kei**

hey king. can I make a humble request?

**Received 4:18 PM**

 

**Kageyama Tobio**

No

**Sent 4:19 PM**  
**Delivered 4:19 PM**

 

**Tsukishima Kei**

great. could you maybe stop being stupid so the captain doesn’t keep asking me to tutor you

**Received 4:22 PM**

 

**Kageyama Tobio**

.

**Sent 4:24 PM**  
**Delivered 4:24 PM**

 

**Tsukishima Kei**

thanks!

**Received 4:25 PM**

#

**Hinata Shouyou**

KAGEYMA AKAGEYAMA KAGEYAMA KAGEYAMAMAMAAA

**Received 6:44 AM**

 

**Kageyama Tobio**

What

**Sent 6:46 AM**  
**Delivered 6:47 AM**

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

CAN I can i.. copy your amth homework? please

**Received 6:49 AM**

 

**Kageyama Tobio**

Are you an idiot… we aren’t in the same class

**Sent 6:50 AM**  
**Delivered 6:50 AM**

 

**Hinata Shouyou**

ARE YOU BEING STINGY BECAUSE YOU SUCK AT MATH??  
WHAT KIND OF A TEAMMATE ARE YOU STUPID KAGEYAMA!

**Received 6:53 AM**

 

**Kageyama Tobio**

YOU’RE the stupid one. Stop being annoying

**Sent 6:54 AM**  
**Delivered 6:54 AM**

#

**Group (14)**

 **Sugawara Koushi (8:01 PM):** tomorrow’s the big day! is everyone feeling okay? :)  
**Azumane Asahi (8:02 PM):** Uhhhhhhh  
**Sugawara Koushi (8:02 PM):** not you asahi  
**Sawamura Daichi (8:03 PM):** Not you, Asahi  
**HINATA S. (8:04 PM):** YES YES IM FEELING GREAT IC ANT WAIT IM NOT SCARED AT ALL HHHAH AH  
**tsukishima kei (8:05 PM):** great.  
**Yamaguchi Tadashi (8:06 PM):** Umm… Hinata??  
**HINATA S. (8:07 PM):** I CANT WAIT TO.. PLAY! IM EXCITED! SUPER EXCITED! TO PLAY! VOLLEYBALL! AAAH IM NOT NERVOUS HAHA  
**Sugawara Koushi (8:08 PM):** hinata…  
**Sawamura Daichi (8:09 PM):** Kageyama, say something  
**Kageyama Tobio (8:10 PM):** Oi  
**Kageyama Tobio (8:11 PM):** If you don’t calm down I’m going to punch you  
**Sawamura Daichi (8:11 PM):** Kageyama! Maybe something else?  
**HINATA S. (8:14 PM):** AHH RIGHT HAHAH IC ANT.. I CANT MESS UP! BECAUSE KAGEYAMA WILLG ET MAD! GOOD THING IM NOT NERVOUS! AT ALL!!!!!!!! IM FINE!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA  
**Sugawara Koushi (8:15 PM):** oh no

 

**(2)**

**Kageyama Tobio (8:18 PM):** Hey  
**HINATA S. (8:18 PM):** WHY ARE YOU HERE WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME OU WHAT DID I DO NOW  
**Kageyama Tobio (8:19 PM):** Stop being nervous  
**Kageyama Tobio (8:20 PM):** We’re going to beat Shiratorizawa  
**Kageyama Tobio (8:21 PM):** Because even if you suck, everyone else is capable enough to fill in the blanks  
**Kageyama Tobio (8:21 PM):** So STOP BEING STUPID BEFORE I PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE  
**Kageyama Tobio (8:22 PM):** Got it?  
**HINATA S. (8:23 PM):** Who is this????????? who is this??? who is this and what have you done to the heartless kageyama I know????? who are you?? where is he??????  
**Kageyama Tobio (8:24 PM):** ………………  
**Kageyama Tobio (8:25 PM):** Tomorrow, we win.  
**Kageyama Tobio (8:26 PM):** And then, I kill you.  
**HINATA S. (8:26 PM):** this is the mean stupid kageyama i hate and trust  
**HINATA S. (8:27 PM):** we’re going to win  
**HINATA S. (8:27 PM):** we’re going to WIN!  
**Kageyama Tobio (8:28 PM):** We’re going to win

//

**AOBA JOUSAI (YEAR 1)**

**Yuutarou Kindaichi (7:43 PM):** He’s changed a lot  
 **Yuutarou Kindaichi (7:43 PM):** He’s even taking his team to nationals  
 **kunimi (7:45 PM):** you’re making it seem like he did it all by himself  
 **Yuutarou Kindaichi (7:45 PM):** He didn’t  
 **Yuutarou Kindaichi (7:46 PM):** Isn’t that the crazy part? lol  
 **kunimi (7:47 PM):** yeah  
 **Yuutarou Kindaichi (7:47 PM):** Do you think if things didn’t go wrong we’d be going to nationals with him  
 **kunimi (7:48 PM):** kindaichi  
 **kunimi (7:48 PM):** i’m going to punch you tomorrow  
 **Yuutarou Kindaichi (7:49 PM):** !?!  
 **Yuutarou Kindaichi (7:50 PM):** Why???  
 **kunimi (7:51 PM):** kageyama’s changed and that’s good for him but so have we. it’s stupid and a waste of your time thinking about things that could have been when they didn’t happen  
 **kunimi (7:52 PM):** next year we’re going to beat karasuno and it won’t be a matter of what happened in junior high  
 **kunimi (7:52 PM):** so stop being stupid  
 **Yuutarou Kindaichi (7:53 PM):** Yeah I guess you’re right  
 **Yuutarou Kindaichi (7:53 PM):** We’re going to beat Karasuno?  
 **kunimi (7:54 PM):** why not  
 **Yuutarou Kindaichi (7:55 PM):** Kageyama’s changed a lot  
 **Yuutarou Kindaichi (7:55 PM):** He has a lot of good teammates  
 **kunimi (7:55 PM):** yeah he has  
 **kunimi (7:55 PM):** good for him  
 **Yuutarou Kindaichi (7:56 PM):** Good for him

//

**KITAGAWA DAIICHI (YEAR 1)**

**Group (3)**

 **kunimi (2:54 PM):** can’t believe the third years are leaving now  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (2:55 PM):** Yeah… Oikawa san cried too  
**Kageyama Tobio (2:56 PM):** I offered him a tissue  
**Kageyama Tobio (2:56 PM):** He rejected it  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (2:57 PM):** Lol  
**kunimi (2:58 PM):** hey you know what’d be nice  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (2:59 PM):** What  
**Kageyama Tobio (2:59 PM):** ?  
**kunimi (3:00 PM):** winning? next year maybe  
**kunimi (3:00 PM):** like the three of us  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (3:01 PM):** Cheesy  
**kunimi (3:01 PM):** winning? next year maybe  
**kunimi (3:02 PM):** like the two of us, me and you, kageyama  
**kunimi (3:02 PM):** because kindaichi’s dying what a shame  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (3:03 PM):** What the  
**kunimi (3:04 PM):** i’m kind of serious though  
**Yuutarou Kindaichi (3:04 PM):** It would be nice  
**Kageyama Tobio (3:06 PM):** We’ll win  
**kunimi (3:06 PM):** yeah together


End file.
